Surviving the horror that is Raccoon City
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: What if Wesker had a daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and she was now 18 years old and head of a special STARS Unit? Well all she wants right now is to escape the horror of the city that is crawling with Zombies. Yuri/lesbian/femslah
1. The Outbreak

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 1: The Outbreak

How many years has it been since Umbrella had her in their laboratory, experimenting on her? She lost track after a while, having somehow tricked their machines to think that she failed their test three weeks after they infected her with the T-Virus. Trying to make a perfect weapon was their excuse, her father allowed them to do horrible things to her! Sure he was one of their top scientists but he had no right to give over his own flesh and blood for Umbrella's little projects. She was probably three…no maybe four when her father handed her over to them.

Now at the age of eighteen, Angelina Wesker was the head of a special unit that was part of STARS. Having been recruited by the Police Chief after she graduated high school early at sixteen. This special unit had people from the ages of 18-22, anyone who turned 23 was moved to another STARS unit. Angel was the youngest one at the moment, she had one best friend and his name was Jason and he was 20 years old. She had a reputation amongst the Raccoon City Police Department which was being a perfectionist and uptight bitch, which she wasn't…well only when it came missions she was.

Outside of work or even in their office, she was a fun loving eighteen year old. Hours before the infection happened, Angel was out with her team mates getting pizza. After a while, the others left but Angel stayed, saying she wanted some time to herself. She placed her Samurai Edge on the table by her pizza and leaned back in the booth. This place they came to all the time, it was a sports bar but they also sold pizza.

"Beer?" asked a man probably about twenty-six.

"I'm eighteen years old."

"I won't tell." he said placing a beer in front of her.

"I have work tomorrow." she said pushing it away but he pushed it back making her eyes glow a bit behind her heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Drink it." he said pushing it back. She let out a growl making him stare at her. Right now she wanted to rip his throat out.

"My job requires me not to have a hang over." she snapped pushing it back.

"Why are you such a stuck up bitch?" he asked. She looked up at him, although he couldn't see this through those tinted glasses. He couldn't see the death glare she gave him. Her hand snatched up her Samurai Edge and aimed it at his forehead making him star.

"Mister. I'm Captain Angel Wesker, the head of STARS' Special unit. I can't afford to loose my job because I have a hang over." snapped Angel. "Now I ask you nicely…leave me alone or I'll put a fucking bullet between your eyes. I just want to be left alone and I don't want some piss ant walking up to me trying to get me to drink a beer."

"Hey boy!" shouted the bar tender making the guy in front of Angel look. "She gets that way when she has a headache so I'd just leave her the fuck alone! Last costumer that bothered her ended up being carried out while he clutched onto his crotch. Probably won't have children after the stomping she gave him."

It was true, she had been getting frequent headaches in the past month and it wasn't just a normal painful throb, it was like someone was taking a knife and stabbing her repeatedly in the temple. She wished she had a mother that could help her, hell there was times she wished her father wasn't a jackass and would help her. Apparently he left Umbrella and was the captain of a STARS unit, both of her teachers Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine on his team. She started wondering as to why these headaches kept showing up, maybe it was the T-Virus in her that was fucking with her, maybe she was getting powerful. She wasn't too sure, all she knew was right now she wanted to be left alone.

"Please leave me alone." whispered Angel. "My head is killing me and your voice is agitating me." She saw him open his mouth but he said nothing, grabbed the two beers and left her booth. There was a reason Angel always choose the darkest corner in the place when she came, because then the lights weren't killing her. "Can I have another soda?" she asked loud enough for the bar tender to hear.

He poured her a cup of soda and brought it to her table. She took it and sipped on it as she listened to everything around her. She could hear people yelling at the basket ball game, others chatting together and…a scream of pain? Apparently it wasn't just her that heard it because several people had turned their heads. She looked outside and saw a person had tackled a woman down and was…biting her?

Angel grabbed her gun and quickly got out of her booth and ran outside. The woman was screaming and fighting against the guy on her. "Freeze!" she shouted aiming her gun at him but he didn't stop, he barely acknowledged that she was there. He tore a large chunk out of the woman's neck making blood come out and Angel's eyes widen. "I said freeze!" This time he noticed her, stood up and started moving towards her slowly. Her vision was getting blurry from the intensity of her headache and she took a step back. She let go of her gun and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands.

He let out a groan as blood was all over his chin and neck. She held her arm up and aimed, her vision still blurry. "I'll shoot!" That didn't stop him and she continued to back up. Her vision was screwing her over and she couldn't aim right so she fired, the bullet missing his head by a mile. She groaned and ended up tripping on the curb behind her. "Fuck." she groaned rubbing her eyes more. She couldn't see straight and she knew this person would attack her if she didn't get up and run back inside.

He went at her and she threw her foot up, her boot slamming into his stomach and holding him in place as he snarled and tried to grab at her. She fumbled with her gun and aimed, she pulled the trigger and the bullet struck him right between the eyes making him fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her eyes a bit more when she felt someone hoist her up onto her feet and looked. Her vision was slowly coming back to normal but was still a tad bit blurry. "Jas?"

"Yeah." said the fellow STARS member. He stood at 6'2" and had shaggy black hair with green eyes. "I heard the scream when I was over there in that garage helping a mechanic on my car. Came out here and saw you hesitating. What happened?"

"My headache…it made my vision all blurry. Where the fuck where you when he was going at me after I tripped?" snapped Angel hitting his chest with some force making him grunt softly.

"Watching. I was going to wait and see if you where going to hit him the next time. If you missed I was going to step in and help." he answered with a shrug.

"Oh my gods! You…" she let out a frustrated scream at him making him chuckle.

"Angel!" shouted a voice from inside the bar. Angel ran inside with Jason to find two people eating one of the guys at the bar. The Bar tender new Angel by her name, Angel was almost there every night for dinner since she didn't like cooking.

"What the fuck?" asked Jason as they watched the one man and one woman rip the man's stomach open making Angel want to throw up from the smell. She walked up with Jason, both of them aiming their Samurai Edges and they pulled the trigger.

"They burst in through the back." said the bar tender.

"We gotta get to the office." said Angel looking at Jason.

"What?" he asked.

"The office. It's where the others will go probably if they're alright. I mean even if they don't Jill and Chris might head there." said Angel. "We have a good chance of surviving what ever the hell this is with those too."

"Oh you just think Valentine is hot." laughed Jason.

"So do you." she snapped making him shrug. "Hell even Chris agreed with us the day he over heard us."

"You can't leave!" said the bar tender staring at Angel.

"Look all I can say is escape the city. If there are more people like these two and the one out there. We're all fucked." she started making him stare at her with shock in his eyes.

"You might need these." he said tossing a small bottle to Angel who caught them. Headache medicine, he bought it three weeks ago for when Angel was there and she had a headache.

"Thanks." she said shaking them and putting them into her bag that sat on the booth. She put it on her back and hit Jason's arm. "We gotta go."

"Yup. Lead the way boss lady." he chuckled moving aside.

Jason and Angel where running down a road that was four blocks away from the bar. There was people being attacked left and right, they tried to help but the number of people that where attacking, became to great. All they knew was they had to get to the Raccoon City Police Department. They cut through and alley and saw dumpsters placed up as a barricade. Jason hopped up first and grabbed Angel's hand, hoisting her up onto the dumpster.

There was three bodies on the ground and at least nine people eating those bodies. There was blood everywhere in that alley way and she could even see the blood and guts of those bodies. Two where male and one was female, only one had it's head left one. She looked a bit disgusted by what was going on when she felt Jason move making her look. He ran at the wall and ran up it a bit before kicking himself off it and catching the fire escape ladder.

He held his hand out too her and she ran and leaped, her hand clasping onto his as she dangled about seven or eight feet off the ground. A small group of people came quickly stumbling into the alley and reached up trying to grab onto her feet but Jason pulled Angel up out of harms way, putting her a bit farther up on the ladder than him. She climbed up the rest of the ladder and got onto the fire escape, Jason a few steps behind her. "We can't go back this way." said Jason looking down at the ground. "There's at least nine of them and plus those nine that equals…"

"Eighteen we'd have to deal with." she muttered as she stared down in shock. What the fuck was going on? "This…"

"Angel?" he asked.

Now that she remembered, those scientists mentioned something about the T-Virus would change people once coming in contact with it. She was the lucky one, the other subjects that had been injected with the T-Virus had changed somehow and she remembered hearing the gunshots from her bedroom that was her cell for years. She remembered witnessing the Umbrella guards dragging dead bodies down the hallway, blood being left on the floor. That was something a small child should never have seen, the blood and death she was shown at a young age…she was surprised she was normal at all. T he one thing she remembered really well was one of those subjects turning into a monster that beat a scientist to death and ripped him appear with his claws.

"It's Umbrella's fault." whispered Angel making Jason stare at her. "They caused this."

"What?" he asked. "How the hell do you know?"

"Because I'm the result of an experiment. My bastard father allowed them to experiment on me. When I was…I think seven or eight, hell maybe I was nine…I somehow managed to trick their machine that ran tests on me, I'm not sure how I did it. I tricked them and they thought I was a failed subject so…" she stopped and looked down at the people. "They ordered a guard to kill me."

"What?"

"A female scientist took pity and told the guard that she'd do it." she whispered. "I…what was her name?" she hit herself in the head a few times. "I can't remember! She risked her job to get me out of there! Her last name was Birkin!"

"Birkin?" asked Jason. "Annette Birkin?"

"Maybe. I can't remember. I was just a child." she answered softly. "but my gods she was beautiful." she chuckled and Jason nudged her and she followed him up the stair to the roof. "Got to love how I appreciated beautiful woman when I was between the ages seven and nine."

Jason let out a laugh and looked down at Angel who was still wearing her glasses. "Head still bothering you?"

"No. Why?"

"You're wearing those glasses." said Jason.

"Yeah I know I'm wearing these glasses and I'm not taking them off any time soon. Only way I'm gonna run around is if they're knocked off me and something steps on them cause all my spare glasses are at home. Although I have a few spares in my desk, I'll grab them."

"How did that lady get you out of Umbrella?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh…she fired the gun and put make up on me to make it look like she had shot me in my head. Then when the guard came to take me, she yelled at them telling them no and that she'd do it. She picked me up and carried me for what seemed like ever." she explained when Jason climbed up the final ladder onto the roof and helped Angel up. "Then she put me on a large elevator that had no walls and had me hid behind her as we rode up it. Then once we reached the top she brought me to the door and told me to run."

"Wait what?" he asked as Angel walked to the edge of the roof. Cars where on fire, some where tipped over, people where running and screaming. It was complete chaos. "She told you to run?"

"Yup…so I ran but before I ran away, she placed sunglasses on me and told me never to take them off around people. Only three people have seen me with out glasses that's not counting my father."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Angel we're best friends." he said.

"I know but I don't like people seeing me with out my sunglasses on." she whispered.

"What you got an ugly scar or something?"

"No…the virus changed my eyes. It's done a lot of things to me. I think the virus is what's causing my headaches."

"Come on show me, I'm not gonna run away and scream." he said staring at her.

She sighed and started thinking it over. They have been friends since she was sixteen and he was eighteen. She nodded and reached up, grabbing the side of her sunglasses and she pulled them off. Her fiery orange-red eyes staring at Jason and he stared back with a bit of shock but after what seemed like forever, he smiled. "Well?" she asked.

"They actually suit you. Make you adorable." he chuckled patting her shoulder making her roll her eyes and put her glasses back on. "There's the police station." he said pointing making her look. He was right, it was at least five to six blocks away but they could see the top of it easily from where they stood.

"Means going down there." she said pointing and he nodded as he saw the chaos.

"Yup." he sighed. "We could just run."

"Yeah they don't seem to fast, I'm sure we could outrun them."

"Gotta get down first." he said walking over to the other fire escape which started at the top and went all the way down, there was a door at the end which was obviously closed and locked but they could hop over the last level before the ground and land on a dumpster.

"Lead the way." she said motioning for him to go and he chuckled before running off. The two running down the fire escape, there was luckily no deranged people in the alley with them. "So what should we call these people?"

"Zombies." said Jason grabbing onto the railing and hoping over it, landing on the dumpster with a bang. Angel hopped over it and he caught her around the waist, setting her down. What was funny was as close as the two where, people often thought they dated which wasn't at all the case with Angel being a full blown lesbian and Jason thinking he was a ladies man. Sure they slept in the same bed a few times but it was like a big brother and little sister thing. "Alright keep up."

"Yeah says you slow poke. Who beat you during the race that STARS held two months ago?" she asked.

"Shut up and just follow me." laughed Jason before running. She rolled her eyes and ran after Jason, the two dodging a group of Zombies. A dog came running at Angel barking and snarling, she pulled her Samurai Edge out and aimed at it as she ran, she felt guilty about it but…the dog was infected so she pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting it and it died almost instantly. She bit her bottom lip and saw Jason take a sharp corner so she ran faster and saw him dodging zombies.

Angel sighed and fired at four zombies, shooting all four in the head. There was another reason for wanting to go to the office at the police department and that was all their guns where there, locked up in a cabinet right by her desk. Jason ran sideways and shot three more in the head when Angel threw him an ammo clip which he caught and kicked one away before it could grab him. She leaped over a fallen body and ran through a puddle of blood as she chased Jason who had run through the same puddle because his foot prints where on the ground. It took them a bit longer to get to the police station because there was cars and barricades in the way but they finally made it to the gates of the building.

Angel pushed the right side of the gate open wide enough for the two of them to slide in. They walked to the doors and pushed them open and saw a few dead bodies, some eaten and some shot laying in the lobby. "Lovely, it reached here."

"Gotta stay on your toes." he said putting his hand over her shoulder.

"Yup." she answered.

They took the door to the left, there was two ways to the floor they needed but the other one was boarded up. They ran down the hallway and saw blood splattered on the walls and some dead bodies, Angel ran around a corner and saw three zombified police officers and she quickly fired her gun, striking one in the head and the other two she struck one in the arm and her last bullet went through his neck. "Jumpy?" asked Jason shooting the last two in their heads.

"Oh shut it." she snapped. "I didn't expect there to be anything around the corner."

They went up the stairs that was too their left and looked down the hallway cautiously. Only seeing a few dead bodies but no one around that could've eaten them. One guy was holding a gun in his hand and had a bite mark on his arm along with a bullet hole in his temple. He must've gotten bitten than after killing all the ones in the hallway, if that's what he did, he must've shot himself to stop from turning. They carefully stepped over the bodies to get to the door that was all the way at the end of the hallway, Jason almost slipped on blood but managed to catch himself.

Angel pushed the steel door open and they entered a hallway that was gray compared to the brown walls that was out in the hallway. They moved down the hallway and past the first door that had the STARS logo on it, that was for the team that had her father as it's captain. The next door was the one she needed, before she could open it Jason grabbed the door knob but it wouldn't turn. "It's locked!" he said.

"Of course it is you dork!" snapped Angel. She reached into her pocket and pulled a silver key out that had the STARS emblem on it and she twirled it in her fingers. "Need to unlock it." She pushed him aside, slid the key in and turned it. She smiled as she heard the familiar click that meant the door was unlocked, she pushed the door open and walked inside of it with Jason behind her, who closed the door. No one else was in the office, Angel was sort of hoping someone was in here but they locked the door behind them so nothing could get in.

"Got the key to the weapon cabinet?"

"Yes you fucking dork." snapped Angel. Her headache was coming back and she was getting annoyed easily. "Sorry…headache is coming back." She walked to her desk and opened the top drawer, a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses laid in it along with a set of keys that sat in front of it. She grabbed the keys and tossed them to Jason who caught them. "Get the guns in a duffle bag. I'm gonna gather the things I'm gonna wanna take when we get the fuck out of here."

"Alright." he said with a shrug and unlocked the cabinet. Angel sat down in her chair and gripped the arms of it before sighing and tilting her head back. She put her back pack on the desk which only had the book she had been reading on Italy in it along with her wallet, that had all her money and her credit card in it. She looked at the picture that sat on her desk it was of her father Albert and herself. Where most fathers and daughters would be close in the picture like hugging one another, neither of them were. They had their arms crossed over their chests and had their dark sunglasses on.

Only different between the two, besides their genders, was their hair. Where her father had pure blonde colored hair, Angel had long black hair with one thick blonde streak. She laughed softly, as much as she didn't want to take it for some reason she put it in her bag anyways. She grabbed a few books she had on her desk and put them into her bag before putting her sunglasses in their proper case and slid them into the side pocket which she zipped up and searched the rest of her drawers. She found her sketch books and her pencils which she put into her bag and then zipped it up. Jason put the duffle bag on the table by the door and smiled at Angel.

"Oh Angel don't forget to pack to pack those…" he said motioning to the trophy and medals that where on the bookshelf. The trophy was for winning the basketball game at the STARS field day or whatever you'd call it cause Angel couldn't remember. She had three medals that was awarded too her from her very first mission. She wasn't entirely sure why she got two of them, one of them was for good leadership and the other two she couldn't remember why she had those. Jason took them and put them into Angel's bag for her while Angel walked to the duffle bag.

She pulled an assault rifle out and slid an ammo clip into it before looking at Jason. "Where do we go?" she asked.

"I don't know." he answered. "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah…I hope. I just want to get out of this hell hole." she whispered.

Right now she wanted her headache to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears of pain formed in them, her head was killing her and she'd have to deal with it for a little while longer. She wanted to get rid of her headache, get out of this city and get laid. Oh yes…getting laid sounded like a really good idea once escaping the city.

TBC…

Yeah I know, nothing really exciting but I'll update this soon or when I can. I'm debating who Angel should be with, Jill Valentine, although I do love Lupo from Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City, so maybe Angel will be with her. Lol I'll figure it out for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Getting separated and a USS agent

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 2: Getting separated and a USS agent

Jason and Angel left the police station, shooting whatever Zombified police officers they found, some of them where their friends but they couldn't just let them walk around and try to eat people. One of them had been eating on a dead body but Jason killed the female officer quickly. Angel went into a room and took a pair of keys down from the wall and held them up, jingling them as she walked by Jason. They could take a police car and get the fuck out of the city. They jogged down a set of stairs and took the side door out into the parking lot.

They saw multiple cop cars but Angel hoped she grabbed a key for one that was in the parking lot. The two split up to look but had their Samurai Edges out just incase. Angel aimed as she stepped around a car, there was no zombies in the parking lot from what they could see but they could be laying down, playing dead, waiting to take a chunk out of someone's ankle. She ran towards a car and looked at the key than the car and realized she had the right car. She went to whistle for Jason but stared inside and stood straight up with wide eyes.

The car she had chosen had a dead STARS member in it but it wasn't her father's team member. It was her own team member. "Jason!" shouted Angel making him look and run over. "It's Jack!"

"Jack?" asked Jason stopping at the car. She opened the back door and climbed in half way. He was dead for sure, he wasn't coming back either. Something had stabbed him in the head and whatever it was happened to be circular.

"What the fuck could've done this? A knife isn't round and this is too big to be a bullet hole." whispered Angel turning his head to look when she sighed. She took his Samurai Edge from his hand and checked the clip, completely empty.

"Angel there are shells around the car."

"And his clip is empty."

"So whatever it was, he was fighting it before it killed him." sighed Jason.

"STARS!" shouted a gruff voice making the two look and Angel hit her head on the car. A large creature stood there staring at them. Both of the STARS special unit where still in their uniforms, their STARS emblem patch over their left shoulders and Angel had STARS written across her right breast.

"Um…" said Jason staring with wide eyes. It threw it's hand out, a tentacle flying at them but Jason moved and Angel fell onto the floor of the police car.

"Get in!" shouted Angel picking herself up.

"No we need to run! It will get us before we get out of the lot." shouted Jason. He pulled Angel out and Angel grabbed Jack's gun and wallet before being pulled out. She put the wallet into her pocket and the creature started walking towards them.

"Run." said Angel and the two turned and took off running, the creature slowly walking after them but each foot step was like five or six of their own. It threw a cop car and Jason looked and shoved Angel out of the way hard making her hit the ground and roll as the cop car slammed down between the two.

"Go just run!" he shouted throwing ammo clips over the car making her scramble to catch them all.

"What about you?" asked Angel putting them in one of her bigger pockets that was on her leg.

"I'll be fine! JUST GO!" he shouted firing his rifle at the creature who looked at Angel for a few seconds. "ANGEL!"

"Yeah I'm going!" she shouted as she took off running and the creature went after Angel instead.

She looked behind herself as she ran through the parking lot and saw the creature coming after her. Why the hell was it coming after her? Oh no…it must've been a creature of Umbrella. Umbrella must've seen through it's eyes that she was alive and they want her dead. She jumped onto a car and leaped over the wall and sprinted down the alley way as fast as she could.

She heard it break through the wall after a while and she quickly took a left into another alley and jumped up, catching the fire escape. She could heard it coming after her, it's footsteps making thumping noises. She quickly ran up the stairs and pulled herself up onto the roof as it came around the corner. She fell back onto her butt with a scared look on her face. She heard it go quiet and she peaked over the roof to see it scanning the area when it looked up she quickly moved so it wouldn't see her.

She heard it grunt and then start walking away. She fell onto her back and let out a sigh of relief, now she just had to find Jason which she knew wasn't going to be easy because she had no idea where the hell he went. She heard gun fire and moved to the edge of the building that faced the street and she saw a woman with a gas mask over her face, she was running and firing at the zombies. Angel grabbed her bag and put it on her back before leaping and catching a street lamp, sliding down it. She saw the woman duck into an alley and Angel took off running after her, wanting to know who she was.

She went into the alley and saw the woman go down another alley so she quickly ran after. When she ran around the corner, a gun was pressed between her breasts and her own gun was pressed against the woman's stomach. They heard a noise and the woman grabbed Angel, putting a hand over her mouth and she quickly moved them behind a dumpster. The woman had a firm grip over Angel's mouth so she couldn't make any noise and they heard a loud thumping noise. At first Angel thought maybe it was that creature that was after her and she reached into her pocket when the woman grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it out.

A compact mirror in Angel's hand and Angel used her thumb to open it making the woman move Angel's hand to see what it was. It was a large creature that was green and had sharp talons on it's hands. It looked towards them and the woman moved her arm quickly to hide it. The creature took off running down the alley and out of sight. The woman released Angel's mouth and Angel scrambled away from her, aiming her gun at her and the woman aimed her assault rifle back at Angel.

"STARS…" said the woman's European/French accent. Angel couldn't tell there was only a few accents she knew. "Not UBC…"

"What the fuck are you then?" she asked. She saw the patch on her shoulder. "Umbrella Secret Service. You work for those scum?"

"Well you work for STARS." snapped the woman. She pulled the trigger and got a click and sighed. Her head hitting the dumpster.

"Whore. You tried to kill me." snapped Angel.

"You'll be dead soon enough when Nemesis sees you."

"Nemesis? Is that that large creature I managed to escape from?" she asked.

"Huh…so you managed to escape it. Maybe your not stupid after all." sighed the woman.

This woman just radiated seriousness and leadership. Angel eyed the woman poked her mask making the woman smack her hand away. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked curiously.

"So I won't become infected." snapped the woman.

"You won't…" said Angel making the woman look at her. "I'm not infected…" she stopped. She lied, she was infected on a level.

"Why do you hesitate? Are you infected?" she asked.

"I'm Angelina Wesker." she answered making those eyes widen. The woman moved and took Angel's glasses in her hands, removing them from Angel's face, those glowing eyes staring into her eyes.

"No…" whispered the woman. "I've been ordered to kill you on sight."

"What?" she asked.

"Although…they did leave my team and I to fend for ourselves after we couldn't capture that cop. So I won't kill you."

"Oh how generous of you." came Angel's answer which was dripping with sarcasm as she replaced her glasses back on her face.

"I'm Lupo. Leader of Wolf Pack."

"Ok…Lupo…where the fuck is your pack then?"

"We got separated by a pack of hunters. That thing that was just in the alley."

"We should go. Zombies are coming in." she said making Lupo look.

She grabbed her gun and Angel broke the lock off the door that lead up onto the fire escape. Lupo went through and Angel shut the door, locking it with a chain and twisted it around so the zombies couldn't open it. She followed Lupo to the top of the fire escape and she climbed up the ladder after her. Lupo was searching herself for ammo and sighed when she couldn't find any. "Here…" Lupo looked and saw Angel holding out two ammo clips making Lupo stare.

"Why are you giving me ammo?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to have to worry about you getting cornered with no ammo because whether you like it or not I'd save you but I'm not going to risk my life if there's hundreds of them." she answered. Lupo reached over and took the ammo from Angel's hands.

"Thanks then." she said sliding one into the rifle. She pulled a part back on her rifle and fired making Angel scream and grip at the side of her head. Her headache came back but it had been a dull pain until Lupo fired.

Her vision began to blur so bad she almost backed out. She fell against Lupo who stopped firing and caught her around the waist. She gripped at Lupo's arm as tears of pain ran down her cheeks, her glasses fogging up. "What the hell is wrong?"

"My head!" she cried as her legs gave out and Lupo was supporting her up with one arm. This headache was worse than any other headache she ever had. Lupo looked around and saw a door which she picked Angel up, tightening her arm around Angel's waist and she rammed a door open with her shoulder. She shut the door and moved down the hallway with Angel and pushed another door open, her rifle out incase there was zombies in there to get them but there was nothing.

She shut the door and laid Angel down on the couch who was clutching at her head. She moved over and knocked a large file cabinet in front of the door making sure nothing could get in. She pulled the curtains in front of the windows and sat beside Angel. "It's okay…" she said taking Angel's face in her hands, taking the sunglasses off. "It'll be alright. Just rest."

"It hurts so bad. It hurts worse than all the other times." she whispered looking at Lupo with her glowing glossy eyes.

"You'll be fine, rest." she pulled Angel against her. She was getting all motherly on Angel although Angel didn't mind. She needed someone to hold her like this, it felt really good. She pulled Angel's legs up onto her lap and held the girl close.

"You're…really nice." said Angel. Her eyes closed so no light would hurt her.

"I get motherly sometimes. That's why my team affectionately calls me Wolf Mother."

"Wolf Mother…I like it." she replied looking up at Lupo.

Lupo chuckled through her mask and held Angel close. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Okay." whispered Angel closing her eyes as she rested against the USS agent. "Thank you by the way."

"No problem." she said resting against the couch and stroking Angel hair. She felt responsible for the girl for some reason also in her eyes the girl was gorgeous even if she was infected on a level.

A few hours passed and Lupo looked out the curtain to see people running, people who weren't infected trying to get away from those that were. Angel had moved and had her head on Lupo's lap. She rubbed Angel's head a bit and smiled making Angel shift and groan. She saw a Hunter and quickly closed the curtain so it wouldn't see them. She put her hand on Angel's shoulder and rubbed it as she wondered how her team was, wondered if they where alive.

"It's Wolf Pack, Karen…of course they're still alive." whispered Lupo.

"Karen?" muttered Angel making Lupo look down. "Is that your name?"

"Yeah. Karen LesProux."

"It's pretty." smiled Angel making Lupo smile behind her mask.

"Feeling better?" she asked running her gloved fingers across Angel's temple.

"Mm-hm." she answered with a nod. "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

Lupo got off the couch as Angel stretched and grabbed her gun. They stood up and before Lupo could grab the cabinet to get it up, Angel grabbed it with one hand and pulled it up as if it was extremely light. She stood it up and looked back at Lupo. "What?'

"How did you do that?" asked the USS agent.

"Not sure. Every time I get a headache, something changes in me." she said making a fist and she looked back at Lupo. "Almost as if I'm getting stronger. Although when I'm asleep…someone talks to me sometimes."

"Someone…talks…to you?" she asked.

"They say that I'll be under their control."

"It has to be the virus inside of you. It may want to take you over." whispered Lupo touching Angel's cheek. "Only thing I can say is head to the nearest Umbrella Company and find something to inject you with so you'll have complete control over it."

"Well…should we go there now?" she asked.

"I guess. Maybe we'll find my team on the way." sighed Lupo.

"And maybe we'll find my team as well…I'm hoping. That Nemesis thing already killed one of my team mates."

"Alright lets go. Stay behind me, I know where the nearest facility is." said Lupo.

"When this is over…can I see your face?" asked Angel making Lupo look back at Angel. She nodded.

"Of course, if I live that is."

"Don't worry…I'll make sure you live." smiled the young Wesker.

"Alright lets go." she said opening the door and checking both ways of the hallway before running. She heard Angel running after her and sighed. Why was she risking her life for this young girl? Sure the girl made her smile and feel happy but if Umbrella found out she was helping Angel Wesker, she was screwed.

'_Fuck Umbrella._' thought Lupo as she ran down a set of stairs with Angel behind her.

TBC…

Hope you enjoyed, was finished quickly cause I gotta leave for my mom's but I hope you all liked.


	3. Umbrella Facility, Annette and Sherry

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 3: Umbrella Facility, Annette and Sherry Birkin

"Come on…" said Lupo holding her hand out, Angel ran up and caught it. The older woman pulling Angel into the train that had started to slowly move towards the entrance of the Umbrella facility that they needed to go at. Lupo shut the door after Angel entered it and she locked it before moving to the control panel and pushing a lever up making the train start picking up speed.

"I see you know how to drive a train." chuckled the black haired girl.

"Yes I do. I've done it once or twice and right now we gotta get to the facility soon to find that stuff for you. It would be in Dr. Birkin's lap I believe."

"Not the G-Virus?" asked Angel making Lupo look at her.

"What?" she asked. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard someone talking about the makings of a G-Virus when I was there years ago. Donno if it was being made or just an idea but I remember someone mentioning a Dr. Birkin." shrugged the girl.

"No it's not the G-Virus. It's an antidote that is suppose to bond with the host and virus to make the person have complete control over the virus. From what I heard from my boss, there's only three such things. Two of which where destroyed when my team and another USS escaped this very facility." said the USS woman.

"Wait…so we're going back to where you escaped?"

"Yeah…it's safer now. He's not there any more."

"He?" asked Angel tilting her head in confusion.

"Never mind."

"Whatever." she said leaning against the wall watching Lupo speed the train up more when she saw the spot and she grabbed Angel around the waist and braced herself before pulling hard on the breaks. The train coming to a squealing halt, Lupo felt her shoulder hit the wall as she felt Angel against her.

Lupo straightened herself up and Angel removed herself from the older woman, looking out around the area that had cargo containers and some dead half eaten bodies. Lovely. "What do you remember from your time in an Umbrella Facility?"

"Not much. Darkness, death…blood. Screaming…lots of screaming."

"What about when you where released by the woman?" asked Lupo curious as she opened up the train and aimed around before jumping out and helping Angel out.

"A lot of running. I must've been running for an hour, maybe longer. A lot of trees. People yelling, dogs barking. A few gun shots." Now that Angel remembers…she never mentioned being set free by a woman to Lupo. She just ignored it.

"They where chasing you?" she asked walking slowly, one foot in front of the other and her assault rifle aimed out, with her finger on the trigger.

"Not Umbrella…hunters." said Angel making Lupo look back at her with a questioning look.

"Hunters? Like the kind that we saw in the alley?"

"No…people who hunt type of Hunters. From what I gathered all they knew was their dogs went wild and ran after something, figuring it was food they could kill they chased after it. It being me."

"Huh…interesting." muttered Lupo walking around a cargo container, her gun out, nothing. Just puddles of blood and dead half eaten bodies. "Alright come on." She took Angel's hand and went onto the lift, hitting the button and it started going down. "Tell me more."

"Well…after what seemed like forever, I ended up tripping and falling down a muddy hill…it had been raining earlier that day. I ended up landing in the middle of a road, covered in mud and my glasses had cracked from the fall…next thing I know there are two bright lights heading for me which turned out to be headlights but the car stopped in time. It was a cop car, the man got out and asked if I was okay and where my parents were."

"And?"

"What was I suppose to say? I was experimented on, had a deadly virus that was suppose to change me into a monster put inside of me?" she asked out loud. "I said I lost daddy and mommy was dead. I never knew my mother and my father…well I could care less about Albert Wesker…" Lupo could hear the venom dripping from Angel's voice when she said her father's name. "He asked me my name, I answered him. Angelina Wesker. He took me took me to the hospital where I was checked and I freaked out when they removed my glasses and even more when they tried to take my blood."

"You where afraid what they'd do to you." whispered Lupo making Angel nod.

"Apparently the man that saved me…was the man who is now the Chief of Police. Brain Irons…he's changed though…he changed so much from when he helped me. Umbrella corrupted him…they do it to everyone that they get into their pocket.

He and the doctor, along with the chief of police at that time agreed nobody would ever see my eyes, never know what was inside of me. I was put in school, they told the teachers and principle I had a condition and I had to wear my sunglasses at all time, saying that bright lights hurt my eyes."

"You where lucky weren't you?" asked the USS agent as the lift stopped and they walked forward. Angel was getting worried, there was a lot of dead bodies, eaten and non eaten but…where were the people who killed them. They had to be somewhere.

"Not really…a kid snatched my glasses off during gym in seventh grade…" Lupo looked at her. "And I nearly snapped his neck. The fear in his eyes as he saw me staring at him, as I held him off the ground above my head by his neck. The gym teacher said my nails drew blood and the kid was turning purple. I don't remember…all I remember was rage. I think I blacked out when it happened. Like I forced that memory to be hidden because no madder how hard I try…I never remember it."

"Some nerdy boy acting cool?"

"Lupo…this kid was twice my size. Was on the Middle School wrestling team and I lifted him off his feet like he weighed as light as a feather. When he seems me on the street he runs in fear. I had to help break up a riot he was in and he screamed names at me. Demon, witch…Chris Redfield ended up knocking him out. The kid was drunk as hell but still…the fact that I put fear into him and it lasted from when I was 13 or 14 years old too now."

"Hang on." she said stopping Angel and pressing her against the wall she was against. She peaked around the corner and saw people moving when she pulled the trigger to shoot but there was a click. Fuck, she forgot to change her ammo clip.

"Who's there?" shouted a Russian accent.

"Stay behind me." whispered Lupo to Angel who nodded.

They moved around the wall and Lupo let out a sigh of relief as she saw members of her team. Four Eyes, Beltway, Vector, Spectre, and Bertha…all alive and none injured. "It's just Wolf Mother." chuckled Vector making Lupo smile. "Who's that?" he aimed at Angel making Lupo put Angel behind her.

"Vector…we've been abandoned by Umbrella. I need to get this girl to Dr. Birkin's lab." sternly replied Lupo.

"Why?" asked Four Eyes curiously as she studied Angel from where she stood.

"I swear if any of you shoot her…I'm gonna kill you." snapped Lupo before moving away from Angel and pulling her glasses off in one motion.

"Hey!" snapped Angel. Her bright fiery eyes blinking as Lupo snatched them off.

"Interesting." said Four Eyes getting up close to Angel. "She's been injected with a virus…T-Virus if I remember correctly from the file. Why do you need to head to Dr. Birkin's office Wolf Mother?"

"The virus is fighting for control and she needs the last remaining shot to regain control." answered the WOLF PACK leader curtly.

"Well seeing as we've been abandoned. I don't see the harm in helping her." said Spectre.

An ungloved hand went over Angel's forehead making her blink in surprise and look. A woman with blonde hair but she had a gas mask over her face was standing there. "She's getting a fever." stated a German accent.

"What?" asked Angel confused.

"We need to go then." said Lupo grabbing Angel's upper arm and pulling her along.

Angel was pretty much stuck between Lupo and Spectre, they killed the zombies in their way. The zombies where in the lower levels and they ran down a hallway as fast as they could. Lupo took a left and her team (plus Angel) followed her. She stopped at a door and forced it open with Vector's help. They all went inside the area outside the lab and Lupo hit a button for the lab door to open.

"Alright you guys guard the area." ordered Lupo. "Angel and I will go in and give her the shot."

"Understood!" said the team.

They walked inside and Angel was looking around at everything as Lupo went to grab the shot. Lupo entered the area Birkin used when a gun clicked and pressed against Angel's head. "Who are you?" said a female voice. A voice that sounded oddly…familiar.

"I don't want any trouble." answered Angel.

"That's what the other woman said and she was trying to steal the G-Virus."

"Like I want another fucking virus…gods." muttered Angel when she felt the woman tense up as another gun was heard. Lupo had her pistol pressed against the woman's head.

"Let her go lady…she'll live from the gunshot most likely. You don't have regenerative healing."

"I don't even know if I have that!" cried Angel making Lupo roll her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Who?" asked Angel.

"You."

"Oh…name's Angel."

"Angel what?" snapped the woman pressing the gun against her head harder.

"Wesker…Angel Wesker!"

Lupo saw the woman tense up once more and realized something. This woman had a tie to Angel somehow, she was probably one of the scientists who worked on her. "Prove it!"

"I would but I'm afraid you'd shot me if I turned around!" snapped Angel when she was forced to be turned around. Glowing red-orange eyes meeting steel blue eyes. The woman had short blonde hair that stopped just a above her shoulders and hung around her face. The woman bit her bottom lip and stared at Angel.

"When I said run…I didn't mean stay in Raccoon City you idiot."

"W-What?" asked Angel. "Wait a second…you're the lady that risked everything to get me out of the lab in the mountains aren't you?"

"Mountains? Arklay Mountains?" asked Lupo.

"Lower it." whispered Angel and Lupo lowered her gun. "I never knew I was in Arklay Mountains…is that where I was?"

"Yes. You somehow failed a test you should've aced and they wanted you dead. Saying you where another failure."

"What's your name?"

"Annette Birkin."

"Jason was right…" muttered Angel.

"Jason?" asked Annette.

"My co-worker." she said pointing at the words on over her breast.

"So you've doomed yourself. Stupid girl." said Annette making Angel blink. "They programmed Nemesis to kill you and kill STARS members."

"Wait I thought Umbrella thought I was dead?"

"They did up until a week ago. Something happened. I think a STARS member or a Raccoon City police department member was at the store and an Umbrella scientist was there getting food. They where talking about an Angel. Saying that little miss perfect can't take a joke."

"He smacked my ass." said Angel, her eyes narrowing into an annoyed look.

"Well the scientist was curious and asked if he was okay. The member turned right around and saw 'Angelina Wesker can't take a fucking joke and it pisses me off!' and the Scientist knew who he was talking about, dropped everything and ran to tell his boss. Having planned to spread the infection into Raccoon City they programmed Nemesis to track you and STARS members." answered the blonde scientist. "You being high priority."

"But I lost him." said Angel as Lupo uncapped something and stuck a needle into the bottle.

"For now…if you weren't STARS than you might have been able to become a lower priority but since your are…you're screwed." she said calmly when she stopped Lupo from injecting Angel with the shot. "What are you doing?"

"Injecting her with this." said Lupo with a duh voice.

"Why?"

"I hear voices when I'm asleep. They say they're gonna take me over and I'll be under their control." answered Angel.

"The Virus." said Lupo motioning to Angel.

"That's not the right thing." answered Annette.

"Yeah it is." snapped Lupo.

"That will give her control over it for a short period of time. Unless you got more for the rest of her life." snapped Annette back. Lupo looked at the stuff and back at Angel. "You want to give her this." Annette pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and held it out. "I made it once I heard she was found, it'll kick start all her powers…" She stopped once she heard a whimper and looked and saw Angel gripping at the side of her head. Her nails digging into her scalp as her head throbbed.

"Angel?" asked Lupo. Angel whimpered and shook her head. "Crap she's getting another headache."

"Fucking third one tonight!" snapped Angel as her head throbbed hard.

Annette moved quickly around the lab and looked for an extra needle when she found out and bit the cap off the needle before sticking the needle into the bottle and filling it up. She walked over and grabbed Angel around the waist and used all the strength she had to lift her up onto the table behind her. "What are you doing?" snapped Lupo very protectively.

"I need to inject her with this quickly!" snapped Annette. "She's getting headaches because the virus is growing inside of her and giving her powers, it's only a matter of time before it takes her over completely." She grabbed Angel's hair and yanked her head to one side, exposing Angel's neck. She stabbed the needle into the side of Angel's neck and injected, the younger girl flinching as it happened.

Angel felt the headache dying down slowly and the pain started subsiding. She looked at Annette as it happened and the needle came out of her neck. The blonde scientist saw the puncture wound heal up quickly and she used her hand to wipe the small trail of blood away from Angel's neck. "Better?" asked Lupo to Angel who nodded and smiled at her.

Before Annette could say anything they heard a loud scream that sounded like a young girl. Angel saw Annette's eyes widen. "Sherry." whispered Annette. "That's impossible! I told her to stay at the police station. What is she doing here? William will be after her! "

"What?" asked Angel looking at her.

"My daughter!" said Annette.

"I'll get her!" said the younger girl leaping off the table and running, ramming a door open with her shoulder which broke off it's hinges making the two older woman blink.

"Wow…" was all Beltway said as the team stared at the broken door.

"Okay…apparently she has all her powers now." said Lupo looking at Annette who nodded.

Angel sprinted down a hallway and leaped over a railing, a large creature heading towards a small girl. Angel landed hard on the creature, it's body slamming into the ground and Angel snatched up the girl quickly, her arms around her. "S-Sherry." said the creature as Angel held the girl close to her body.

"Daddy." whimpered the girl hiding her face in Angel's neck.

"Daddy?" said Angel mainly confused and disgusted when it stood up. The eyeball on it's shoulder looking at Angel who's eyes glowed in actual fear.

"WESKER!" it screamed going at her and she moved quickly, actually to the creature she was nothing but a black blur. She ran and leaped high up into the air, catching the railing and leaping over it while her right arm held the girl close to her.

"Come on lets get you too your mommy." said Angel when the creature threw something and it hit the walk way, breaking half of it off and Angel lost her balance and fell backwards. A hand snatching up her free arm and she looked. Leon S. Kennedy was crouched there holding her arm with both hands. Angel only knew him because she met him hours before outbreak happened, he was a rookie at the RPD.

"Got ya Angel." he said. Sherry screamed loudly making Angel cross her eyes in pain at the scream as the creature was climbing up the wall towards them.

"Take her I can handle his fucking ass!" snapped Angel. Leon then noticed her eyes and blinked. Angel lifted Sherry up to Leon and Leon held onto Angel with one hand. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!" snapped Leon. "You'll die!"

"I'll be fucking fine!" snapped Angel. "Get her the fuck out of the facility while I handle him! Get her mother too! She's in the main lab!"

"Fine…you better meet up with me or I'll kill you myself!"

"Yeah yeah…" she forced his hand off her arm and she slammed into the creature, all her weight and strength sending him back onto the ground. It grabbed Angel and she screamed as it gripped her waist tightly, she could feel her ribs cracking from it's grip. Blood leaving her mouth as it hurt.

"Wesker." it said gripping her tighter when a gun shot went off, it screamed and dropped Angel.

"RUN!" shouted Leon firing his pistol into the eyeball on it's shoulder making it fall down. Leon grabbed Sherry and ran as Angel forced herself up and ran as pain went through both sides.

She ran down the hallway when an arm reached out, grabbed her, and yanked her into a room. She freaked out and hit the person in the face however she calmed down when she heard a pained groan and looked. Annette stood there with a hand over her face. "Sorry." muttered Angel. "Where's Lupo?"

"Who knows? She ran after you but I guess she didn't find you." stated Annette.

"Nope." said Angel.

"Hm…give your powers a minute and your ribs should heal." stated the woman. When Angel gasped as she felt her ribs mending themselves together.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah…you're alright now." she said staring at Angel.

"I want Lupo."

"No you don't." she said with a smirk making Angel blink at her.

"I want Karen." snapped Angel. Annette just chuckled, grabbed Angel's shirt and kissed her making Angel's eyes widen. She pulled away from the older woman's lips. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Shut up." snapped Annette.

"Lady as hot as you are and…trust me your fucking hot. I don't like you like that."

"No? You like the European Bitch?" snapped Annette.

"Fuck you!" snapped Angel.

"Yes please." grinned Annette making Angel sigh heavily.

"If I fuck you…will you leave me alone?"

"Sure." said Annette playing with the thick strand of blonde hair that was in Angel's pure black mane.

'_Gonna regret this._' sighed Angel before kissing Annette, her hands lacing in the short blonde hair. Their mouths opened and their tongues ran across one another making Angel shove her tongue deeper into Annette's mouth. It…felt good. '_No stop liking it! You like Lupo! I like Lupo?_'

Angel slid her hand up Annette's shirts and her hands went over the soft globes of Annette's bra covered breasts. She felt the older woman's nipples harden as she massaged her breasts through the bra she wore. Angel reached behind her back and quickly undid the bra with one hand, then slipped her hands under the now useless bra. She ran her fingers over the hard nipples making Annette gasp in pleasure into Angel's mouth. She grabbed them with her fingers and pinched them making a moan escape the older woman now.

Annette pulled from Angel's mouth. "Y-You've done this before?"

"Not once." chuckled Angel making Annette smile. "But I've seen porn and I've masturbated so I'm going off by what I know from myself and what I learned from videos."

Annette had lost her pants and was sitting on a box with her legs spread. Angel in between them, licking at her wet womanhood. She spread it open and ran her tongue up and down the pink wetness while using her tongue to rub at her clit. Why was she fucking doing this again? Oh yeah…so Annette would leave her alone. Sure she was grateful that Annette risked her life years ago to get her out of Umbrella but she never planned on eating out that woman.

Annette was panting and she had her hand in Angel's hair, holding her face close and she slid her tongue deep inside of her and licked around until she found the spot that made the older woman squeal with pleasure. She ran her tongue against the spot and she felt Annette's inner walls clench around her tongue when she let out a high squeal as she climaxed. Her juices going into Angel's mouth and the younger girl swallowed what was in her mouth before licking the older woman clean. "There…better?" asked Angel.

"Very much darling thank you." she said as Angel stood up and licked her lips. Annette ran her hand over Angel's mouth like a mother would a child and Angel smacked her hand away. "You where good."

"Put your pants on I wanna go find Karen." snapped Angel. "I mean Lupo."

"Alright dear." sighed Annette standing up. She pulled up her underwear and pants before putting her bra back on. She readjusted her breasts and Angel opened the door.

"Lets go." sighed the younger girl.

They moved down the hallway, Annette holding onto Angel's hand. All Angel wanted to do was find Lupo not be with this horny older woman who had the libido of a school girl! Hell Angel was eighteen and she didn't have the libido of a normal school girl, sure she got horny but she never was as horny as most girls. Okay so eating out Annette made her horny but she'd deal…she's done it before. She went to an elevator and hit a button when guns where aimed making the two freeze, Angel aiming her samurai edge…she was out of ammo because the ammo bag (that she collected along the way) having been left on the train because she was fucking stupid.

Standing there was six people, all USS. Lupo stood in the middle and Angel noticed Lupo let her guard down. "We found them."

"Lupo!" happily said the young girl running to her. She hugged her making Lupo stumble back and pat Angel's head, not sure what to do.

"You smell weird." said Spectre.

"I'm surprised you can smell with all that stuff over your face." said Angel putting her hand on Spectre's face and pushed him away.

"Are you alright?" asked Lupo.

"Yeah. I saved Sherry, Annette. A creature was after us and when I fell a RPD officer by the name of Leon saved us. He took Sherry and ran like I told him too while I distracted the monstrous thing."

"It was William." said Annette.

"What?"

"William. He injected himself with the G-Virus. I don't know if he knew he would become a monster or not." answered Annette. She seemed back to normal now, Angel didn't wanna meet horny Annette again. "He's after our daughter to inject her with embryos because she has the same blood as him. He's driven to find her. He even says her name…"

"He said Wesker…" said Angel. "Twice."

"He said Wesker? Well I wouldn't be surprised. He was one of the one that worked on you."

"Hm…"

"Lets go." said Lupo grabbing Angel's upper arm.

"I can't go." said Annette.

"I wasn't telling you to go." snapped Lupo.

"Where are you going?" asked Angel.

"I have to go to the other facility where the last remaining G-Virus sample is and protect my husband's legacy."

"Yeah. Okay bye." said Lupo grabbing Angel around the waist, lifting Angel off her feet, and walking off.

"If you see Sherry! Tell her…I love her!" shouted Sherry to Angel who waved her hand above her head motioning that she understood.

The USS agents got on the train and Lupo put it in reverse. "You had Wolf Mother worried." chuckled Bertha as she felt Angel's forehead. The warmth from a fever was gone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she kept thinking the worst but she's calm down." said Bertha. Angel looked at Lupo and she smiled sweetly.

Lupo felt Angel lean against her arm. "So…how worried where you?"

"Don't believe everything they tell you." chuckled Lupo. "But…I was afraid something happened to you."

"I'm fine Lupo." whispered Angel making Lupo smile behind her mask, although that part was hidden. "Thanks for worrying." She kissed Lupo's covered shoulder and turned to go grab the bag of ammo she had left on the train. She needed to reload her Samurai Edge.

"Don't run from me again." sternly said the leader of WOLF PACK to Angel who turned and nodded. "If you do…"

"I won't." whispered Angel. "And I'm sorry I did earlier."

"You did it to save a little girl, I understand but next time you do something like that. Let us come with you so you don't get caught with out ammo."

"Fine. I'm gonna go grab my ammo bag."

"Alright go ahead." sighed Lupo.

"Oh and Lupo…"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for bringing me here to fix me." said Angel making Lupo nod.

"You're welcome."

Angel was looking around in the bag and pulled an ammo clip out, she slid it into her gun and smiled. Lupo may have been a tough, stern woman but…she did have her loving side. Angel wouldn't trade anyone for Lupo…not even Annette. She did have feelings for the Wolf Mother of WOLF PACK, but didn't want to ruin a good thing if Lupo didn't have the same feelings. She sighed and shook her head with a chuckle before putting the safety on her gun and putting it into the front of her pants, her shirt was tight so it road up exposing her toned stomach…these where the moments she wish she had her camera to take a picture of her stomach and her gun sticking out of her pants.

"Damn." said Beltway and Angel glared at him. She didn't pull her shirt down though…she was proud of her stomach. A lot of sit ups did the trick. "Girl you are toned for…what a sixteen year old?"

"Eighteen." corrected Four Eyes. Her file says she was born in 1980, it's, 1998 so she's eighteen."

"Whatever." shrugged Beltway.

"Here." said Four Eyes holding out sunglasses. "Found them and cleaned them off. Lupo ended up dropping the ones you had and a zombie stepped on them."

"Okay…thanks." she said sliding them on.

"Damn the glasses make her hotter!" stated Beltway making Angel laugh softly and smile. These USS agents where alright…

TBC…

Here ya go, sorry took so long. Wanted to throw in a one time thing with Angel and Annette in there lol. Also if I write red head at all, do excuse the mistake. Normally Angel is a red head but in here she's not, she's a black haired girl with one thick blonde streak so if I wrote read head and didn't fix it, then it means I didn't catch my mistake.


	4. Coming across Angel's Ex

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

Chapter 4: Coming across Angel's Ex

"Oh god shut her up!" shouted Vector as Angel was screaming in pain. A hunter had sliced her side and she was in horrible pain. "She's attracting everything!"

"Angel sweetie, you gotta stop screaming." said Lupo kneeling beside her. She went to touch it but as soon as her fingers touched the wound she screamed louder in pain.

"I'll fucking shoot her!" snapped Vector aiming at Angel instead of the zombies.

"Do it and I'll kill you!" snapped Lupo making him take a step back. "Bertha she's loosing a lot of blood." Bertha stopped shooting and knelt beside Angel and looked. The cuts started on part of her back and went towards her belly button but stopped inches before it.

"I need to stitch her up but now out here." stated Bertha.

"Then where?" she asked.

"I need materials…we could head to the Raccoon City Hospital. It's not far from here." she said. "But she won't be able to walk."

"Alright. Angel…put your arm around my neck." Angel put her arm around Lupo's neck and Lupo picked the girl up in her arms. "Guys we need to go."

"On it boss." said Vector running a head and clearing the way of zombies. "Where are we going?"

"Raccoon City Hospital." stated Bertha firing at a zombie. "She's gonna die if I don't stitch her up."

Angel gripped at the suit Lupo wore and hid her face in Lupo's neck as the older woman ran with her securely in her arms. Blood was sliding down Angel's side and falling onto the ground under her. "You'll be fine…we're going to fix you up." whispered Lupo for only Angel to hear. Angel nodded in Lupo's neck.

"W-Why isn't it healing?" whispered Angel.

"It could be the virus it has…it could be stopping you from healing properly. Bertha will clean it and stitch it up. Then maybe it'll heal faster on it's own." said Lupo running after the others. Spectre and Four Eyes running behind Lupo to keep her safe from being attack from behind.

They ran inside of the hospital to find a few zombies crawling around and Bertha opened a door to see no one in it, no dead bodies, no nothing. She instructed Lupo to lay her down on the hospital bed which she did. She saw Bertha gathering stuff and she opened the bottle of alcohol and instead of putting it on something to wipe the cut she tipped the bottle over and poured it onto the wound. Lupo saw Angel's eyes widen at the shock of pain and before Angel could scream, she placed her hand firmly over Angel's mouth to stifle any scream she wanted to do. Bertha got the stitching stuff ready and looked at Lupo.

"You can let her scream." she said calmly.

"So her scream can attract anything that maybe lurking in this hospital? No thank you Michaela." snapped Lupo.

"Whatever you say Karen." snapped Bertha back. Lupo knew Bertha was a bit sadistic but if Angel screamed like before they'd have everything in the hospital on their asses.

Bertha was slowly stitching up the three slices on Angel's side. She was going slow for two reasons, one being so it was neatly and properly done. The second reason was she was loving the way Angel flinched when the needle went into her. "You're alright." said Lupo rubbing Angel's arm as the skin was being stitched together.

After fifteen minutes, Bertha finished stitching Angel up and cleaned the stitched up wounds from any blood that was on them. "Maybe we should stay here and relax." said Spectre. "Looks secure enough and it looks like she passed out." Lupo looked at Angel who sure enough passed out.

"Alright team, we'll stay here until she wakes up." said Lupo moving Angel over and sitting on the bed beside her. Angel had her head resting on Lupo's arm from when Lupo positioned her. She moved Angel's shirt up from when Bertha pulled it down and saw that the wound was hardly there any more. They looked like small scratches that Bertha stitched up for the fun of watching Angel squirm which was well one of the reasons she was going so slowly but the wound was healing.

Lupo found herself falling asleep and she head her head resting on Angel's even with her mask on. "Should we take her mask off?" asked Spectre.

"We don't know what's in the air." stated Four Eyes.

"It has to be fine. You saw that cop running around perfectly find remember." stated Spectre.

"Do it just don't get caught doing it." stated Bertha as she twirled a knife in her hand. Spectre moved Lupo's head a bit and started undoing the mask when it let out a low hiss and she pulled it off Lupo and laid it on the woman's lap. He watched Angel shift and press herself harder against Lupo and muttered in her sleep. Lupo's arm tightening around her waist in a loving and protective way.

"Wonder what they're both thinking." said Beltway. They watched Angel's hand cup Lupo's breast and they all chuckled. "Well I wonder what Lupo's thinking at least."

A few hours passed and Lupo woke up, she looked at Angel and moved her hair from her forehead before kissing it. Wait a second…she was able to kiss her forehead? She looked down at her lap and saw her mask was off and glare at the others who smiled behind their masks. She removed Angel's hand from her breast and held onto it when Angel groaned and her eyes opened open. She tilted her head back a bit and looked at Lupo's unmasked face.

"Wow…" whispered Angel through sleep heavy eyes. "You are hot…" Lupo chuckled and rubbed Angel's head. Lupo looked fairly young still and well Angel's eyes hit her lips which where full and very kissable. Angel put her head under Lupo's chin who held her close.

After a few minutes of staying together and listening to Lupo's heartbeat from where she laid, Angel got up and stretched as Lupo put her mask back on. "We need to go." ordered Lupo sliding off the hospital bed.

"Go where?" asked Four Eyes.

"We've been abounded by Umbrella and have no way out of this fucking city. No where to go…" sighed Beltway.

"We could head to my place." suggested Angel.

"You're place?" asked Vector.

"Yeah. I have a working car there, although all depends on the roads and what not. I also have keys to the STARS helicopter garage. We could head to my place, rest, go to the garage and try to get out of here." she said shaking her hair out a bit. "That and I could use a shower if the water is working. All this blood, sweat, and grime…a girl can only take so much."

"You don't see us bitching." snapped Bertha.

"Alright but you guys are used to this. Running and gunning, my job is to plan and attack. Protect the target at all time."

"Where do you live?" asked Lupo.

"Three blocks from here. We could take the fire escape up to the floor I live on. My buddy Jason was weird and he installed metal shutters to pull in front of my windows to keep the lights out from the street. It helped with my headaches though. So we can close them and keep everything out." she said pulling her Samurai Edge off the counter top and she looked at the ammo. She had a full clip.

"If you're going to take a shower, we're to have someone in the bathroom with you while you do incase." stated Lupo.

"That's fine Lupo…it's fine." she smiled at Lupo who chuckled and nodded.

They managed to escape the hospital unscathed even though there was tons of zombies on the first floor. Angel ran out of the ambulance entrance and dropped down off the ledge that had boxes on it. Lupo and the others ran after her as the girl and fired at whatever zombie was in her way. Lupo sped herself up a bit and grabbed Angel around the waist making her slow down and look. Lupo just raised her eyebrow at Angel who sighed and smiled at her, wanting to kiss her cheek but couldn't cause of that darn mask.

They cut down an alley when a body smacked into Angel and they fell down. Claire Redfield groaned as her head throbbed from falling. She saw up and saw Angel sitting up and rubbing her head. "Angel?" said Claire moving nad hugging Angel tightly around the neck making Angel blink in shock.

"Oh hey Claire."

"You know her?" asked Vector.

"Yeah her older brother is a STARS member like me. But he's on a different team." answered Angel as the red head hugged her when a little girl ran up to her worried about Claire falling down. "Hey, you're Annette's girl."

"You know mommy?" asked Sherry Birkin.

"Yeah I know your mommy." smiled Angel patting her head. '_I know her a little bit more than I wanted to…like I wanted to know what she tasted like._' "Your mommy told me to tell you that she loves you."

She saw Sherry nod and hug Claire's arm as Claire stood up. "Where are you guys going?" asked Claire.

"My place. I have the keys to the STARS helicopter garage and figured we could escape." shrugged Angel making Claire nod. "You could come, I have food at my house."

"Food?" asked Sherry, her stomach growling a bit making Claire chuckle, she picked Sherry up and held her on her hip.

"Yeah and I should have power at my place so we can make you something to eat sweetie." smiled Angel when Claire kissed Angel's cheek and Wolf Pack looked at their leader to see her eyes narrowed in a glare, the finger on the trigger tightening a bit but not so hard the gun fired.

"She's jealous." whispered Spectre to Vector who nodded. They all saw it, their leader wanted to wring that girl's neck for kissing Angel's cheek.

They made it to the fire escape on Angel's apartment building with no problem and Angel opened the window into her apartment when she heard a noise and looked. Lupo was yanked against the railing, a tongue wrapped around her throat and it was tightening making her gasp. "Go!" snapped Angel as Claire climbed in with Sherry. Angel pulled her knife out and stabbed it into the tongue making it unwrap from Lupo's neck and she fired her gun, the bullet striking the creature in it's exposed brain…killing it. She lifted Lupo up a bit and pulled her into the apartment. The two falling over as they went in and Angel grunted as weight landed on top of her.

Lupo laid on top of Angel and stared down at her through her mask. Vector closed the window and than the shutter as the others did the same to all the windows. "As nice as this is…could you get off?" asked Angel nicely. Lupo quickly climbed off Angel and watched the younger girl pull herself up.

"Still as plain as ever." chuckled Claire.

"Shut up Claire." pouted Angel. "I don't see the point in decorating. Just a few pictures is fine."

"I suppose." shrugged Claire.

"There's good in the fridge and cabinets. Make whatever you want if the power is working." stated Angel when Lupo flipped a switch, the lights coming to life in the dark room. "Alright then…it does. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"You need someone with you." said Lupo following her.

"Yes, yes. Come alone Lupo."

Angel opened the bathroom door and Lupo looked around it. It was a pretty big bathroom. Had an enclosed shower that had glass walls and a door. There was no windows in the bathroom there, which she suppose was good. Angel opened the closet by the bathroom door and took out a black towel. Lupo hopped up onto the counter and sat there, watching Angel move around the bathroom.

Angel pulled her shirt up over her head making Lupo advert her eyes but she did look back a few times. She watched Angel reach behind with one hand and work on her bra which she wasn't having any luck with. "Hang on." said Lupo getting off the counter and walking to her. She bit her gloves off because it was hard trying to get a bra off with them on, she knew from experience. She started undoing the bra hooks one by one, her fingers moving across Angel's back. She undid the last hook and Angel moved her arms for it to slid down her arms and drop off.

"Could you go into my room and…" started Angel.

"No." said Lupo curtly. "I'm not leaving you by yourself."

Angel sighed and turned, her breasts not even covered by her arm. "Lupo I…" Lupo grabbed Angel's arm and forced her to fold it over her breasts. "I'll go get it myself."

"No you won't. There's three men out there and they don't need to see you nearly naked." snapped the older woman.

"Then…"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just ask Claire to get me a clean bra, panties, a shirt and jeans. I want a STARS shirt though." stated Angel.

"Fine…I'm keeping the door cracked though to keep and eye on you."

"Fine…fine…go ask for me." she said motioning Lupo away with her hand.

Lupo glared at her for a moment before moving out of the bathroom, leaving the door cracked like she saw. "Girl…" she stated, addressing Claire.

"Yes?" asked Claire as she handed Sherry a bowl of macaroni and cheese that Angel had in the fridge.

"Angel wants clean clothes. Shirt, bra, panties, and pants. She wants a STARS shirt. She told me to ask you to get it."

"Alright. I'll be right back Sherry." she said rubbing Sherry's head a bit before standing up and walking to Angel's room. She opened the door and didn't flip the switch on, knowing Angel most likely opened the shutter before leaving for work and she was right. She moved over to the window and closed the larger shutter, the only window Angel had in her room was about six steps from Angel's bed. From Claire's experience, one waking up Angel opened the shutter and stared outside for a while.

"How do you know where everything is?" asked Lupo as Claire opened Angel's drawers and started moving inside of them to find clothes for Angel.

"Does it matter?" asked the young Redfield.

"Yes it does." snapped the older woman.

"No it doesn't!" shouted Angel's voice. Lupo shook her head and looked around the bedroom, Claire had turned the lamp on that sat on the nightstand by the bed. There was a picture laying face down and she picked it up. In the picture was Claire and Angel kissing one another making Lupo's eyes widen and she turned around to face Claire who saw the picture and sighed.

"Look it lasted two months at best. We both broke up with each other before I left for university when I was 18 and she was 17." she whispered, keeping quiet so Angel wouldn't hear. "We're just friends. So stop getting jealous."

"Excuse me?" asked Lupo setting the picture back down.

"The way you look at her, I'm not stupid and neither is she but I see the way she looks at you too. She'd do anything for you." whispered Claire.

"Clothes!" shouted Angel. "I'd like to take this shower than eat before we gotta go!" shouted Angel.

"Coming!" said Claire holding the clothes out to Lupo who took them and walked away from the red head.

Lupo slid into the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter as Angel was undoing her boots and she set them down. She shifted making her breasts move and Lupo's pupils dilate at the sight. She saw Angel go to undo her pants and Lupo pulled Angel over by the waist line of her pants. Before Angel could say anything, Lupo was undoing Angel's pants slowly. She slowly undid the button, almost teasing Angel like they where about to have sex and she wanted to prolong it just to tease the younger girl, than she grabbed the zipper and slowly slid it down until it couldn't go any further.

"You're weird." said Angel making Lupo chuckle and smile behind her mask.

"Go take your shower." said Lupo. Angel pulled her pants and panties off before turning the water on and sighing. "What?"

"No hot water, only cold. Fuck."

"It's alright just clean up." stated the leader of Wolf Pack.

Angel got under the cold water, it wasn't freezing but it was cold enough hot make her nipples hard as rocks which made her groan a bit as well. She quickly washed her hair and rinsed it before washing the sweat and grime off her body. "Take a shower with me." said Angel's voice making Lupo look at the shower, if it was hot water the glass would've been fogged up by now but because of it being cold, she could clearly see Angel.

"Why?"

"Because I bet you're all sweaty under that suit."

"I am but…"

"I won't bite Karen…" chuckled the black haired girl.

"Fine." sighed Lupo undoing her mask, it coming off with a low hiss. She set it on the counter and started undoing her holsters and than her suit. She pulled it off and pulled off her sports bra which fit to her chest tightly. She always got a size smaller to make sure her breasts where secure. She opened the door to the shower and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

She undid her bun and put the hair band around her wrists before grabbing shampoo and pouring some into her hand. "While you do that, I'll clean you." grinned Angel making Lupo blush just a bit but she hit it from Angel.

"Why are we taking a shower to just get dirty again?" asked Lupo allowing the water to rinse the shampoo out, it running down her face in streams as Angel ran her soapy hands over the older woman's stomach which was tight, she worked out a lot.

"Because." stated Angel.

"You just wanted to see me naked." stated Lupo. Angel didn't disagree or anything, she just ran her soapy hands over Lupo's body. She slid her hands over the older woman's fuller breasts, her palms being scraped by the hard nipples making the girl stare and blush a bit.

"T-There. Clean…" muttered Angel. Lupo rinsed herself off and Angel turned the water off after the other woman was rid of the soap. She opened the shower door and grabbed her towel and dried herself off while tossing another one at Lupo who caught it and started to dry herself off as well.

They walked out of the bathroom after dressing and Angel kept her shirt up a bit to expose her stomach, not seeing the point of lowering it since it would keep riding up anyways. "Shower's free." stated Angel.

"My turn." said Four Eyes. "Stand watch, Bertha?"

"Sure." she answered getting up.

"Towels are in the closet door in the bathroom." stated Angel and saw the older women nod.

Angel opened her fridge and freezer. Both where pretty much bare, she planned on going food shopping tomorrow but that won't ever happen. Lupo was looking through Angel's cabinets and pulled down big can of soup that was big enough for two. She shook it and Angel nodded, might as well. Lupo opened the can of soup before pouring it into a clean pot and Angel took a can of soda out of her fridge. "I have soda and a few beers."

"Soda is fine." answered Lupo.

"I don't even know why I have beer in here." muttered Angel scratching her head. "Oh right…Chris and Jill where over watching a football game. Brought beer with them." She put a can of soda on the counter for Lupo and took down two bowls. Everyone else was eating and talking.

Lupo put the soup into bowls and handed Angel hers. Angel handed her a spoon and they both sat down on the floor by the table. Claire, Sherry, and Vector took up most of the couch so there wasn't room. "So you know Annette?" asked Claire when Angel nearly choked on her food and she nodded as Lupo rubbed her back. "How?"

"You don't wanna know." she muttered.

"She saved me!" said Sherry happily making Angel chuckle.

"Surprised you know that, you where frightened as all fuck." smiled the young Wesker.

"Well when Leon was saving you, I got a good look at you." smiled the young girl. Angel shrugged and ate her soup, Lupo got up and helped herself to the bread on top of the fridge.

"She acts like she owns the place." whispered Claire in Angel's ear.

"Doesn't matter. I won't be living here any more after tonight…I have a feeling. I should pack some things before we leave." sighed Angel.

"Yeah. Like your birth certificate, resume, excreta." stated Claire.

"Here." said Lupo handing Angel two pieces of bread which Angel took happily and dunked into her soup before eating. After Four Eyes and Bertha where done with their shower, the men took their showers. Claire said she was good and didn't need one.

Angel put the bowl in the sink after finishing up and she walked to her bedroom. Lupo followed her with out thinking, walking right into Angel's bedroom. She saw Angel sitting on her bed looking at her hands. She knew how the girl felt, not being able to stay in her apartment any more after today. Lupo sat beside her and ran a hand down Angel's hair making Angel look at her, her eyes where a big glossy. The girl wanted to cry but was forcing herself not to, Lupo could tell.

"You can cry." she whispered and Angel shook her head. "It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up."

"I don't care." whispered Angel holding herself. "I just know the life I had here is gone. My friends are most likely dead…killed by that creature. My father…hell who knows where my father is. I have no one…"

"You have me." stated Lupo making Angel look at her with tears leaving her eyes. "I may have tried to shoot you when we met but you've grown on me." Angel laughed as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm you friend and I will help you get out of this city."

"Promise?" asked Angel looking at her.

"I promise." answered the older woman.

"I gotta pack some things." whispered Angel standing up. Lupo caught her wrist making her look and Lupo stood up, then embraced Angel in her arms making Angel feel more tears leaving her eyes. She loved Lupo, loved her a way someone you'd want to be with forever. She didn't know if Lupo felt the same way and didn't want to fuck things up. Being this close to the older woman made her happy in a way but sad in another. "I have to pack."

"Alright go pack." said Lupo taking a step back. Angel opened her closet and pulled a survival backpack out, it was a tad small but it was roomy if you knew how to pack things. Angel folded up some shirts and three pairs of pants putting them into the bag and put the few pictures that was scattered around her room into a small box and put it into her bag. She walked to the safe that sat on her dresser and punched the number in before opening it. "Whoa…" said Lupo looking in.

"I don't believe in bank accounts." chuckled Angel making Lupo laugh. "Well I have one to cash my checks but there is no money in it what so ever." She grabbed the wads of cash and smiled. "Over 10 grand here. I don't really buy much and the stuff I have here was all gifts from Chris and some of the other senior STARS members. They all wanted to help me start my new life in this apartment about…four years ago."

"That was nice of them." smiled Lupo as Angel put the money in a plastic bag and slid it into her bag.

"Yeah I guess…" she pulled a folder out and opened it. All her paper work, birth certificate, resume, high school diploma, the diploma she got from her police school, it had her social security card in it and whatever else was important. She put it in her bag and went to zip it up when she remembered she forgot a few important things. She opened her drawer and pulled out two bras and two pairs of panties, her pajama pants, sports bra, and some socks.

"Might want your brush." stated Lupo tugging on the blonde streak in Angel's hair.

"Stop it…" muttered Angel smacking her hand. Lupo just smiled behind her mask and Angel put her brush and what little make up she had in the bag before zipping it up.

"Huh that small bag holding all that."

"I need a small bag. Also if you know how to pack properly you can fit almost anything in this." smiled Angel putting it over her shoulder, it had one strap that went between her breasts and she clipped it in place.

"Do you need to pack any food?" asked Lupo.

"The bread, maybe the small cartons of cereal that I have. Some soda." she shrugged.

They walked out into the living room and Angel put the bread, cartons of cereal and some cans of soda into her other bag that she hooked onto her belt. Lupo had offered to carry the other bag for Angel but Angel said she was used to it, what missions she had during STARS she was used to carrying a lot of equipment because of the men bitched about the weight and Angel would show them up by carrying the stuff. Angel took the keys down from a hook that was on the wall by the door, the STARS emblem hanging on the key ring. Lupo lifted her mask up for a moment and pressed her lips against Angel's forehead making the younger girl smile. She knew she was alright, as long as Lupo was around her and protecting her.

"I'll protect you." whispered Angel for only Lupo to hear. The older woman smiling and she nodded.

"And I'll protect you." whispered Lupo putting her hand on Angel's head.

TBC…

Next chapter might feature Nemesis and might as well have Angel run into Jason again. I'll update soon :3


	5. Stupid Raccoon City!

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

**New Note!: Keeping Annette alive since Annette bothers Angel so much and I like that kinda relationship lol.**

Chapter 5: Stupid Raccoon City!

Angel was walking beside Lupo and she looked at her, they where able to keep out of sights of zombies, only went through alleys so they weren't over whelmed. "Karen…"

"Stop calling me that please. I'm Lupo at the moment." sighed the European woman.

"Whatever…Karen, Lupo…you're the same person."

"Alright fine what?" sighed the older woman.

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Non."

"Husband?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she snapped looking at her.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude?!" snapped Angel back making Claire look over at them.

"Wolf pup, she gets that way sometimes." stated Vector.

"Wolf pup?" asked the younger girl making Lupo pull on that blonde streak.

"You're little and we're wolf pack. So you're the Wolf pup." whispered Lupo as Angel looked at her.

"I'm not that little." she whispered.

"No but you're…" she looked at the Wesker girl making her look back. "…my…" She noticed everyone look at her. "…responsibility. My responsibility."

As they where cutting through an alley Angel froze making Claire look behind her as she passed Angel. "Angel?"

The eighteen year old didn't hear Claire's words, she could hear heavy thumping as she stood still. Her fiery red-orange eyes looked around behind her sunglasses when she heard an annoyed grunt. "Run…" said Angel's voice making them look at her. "RUN!" She took off sprinting by them making them all watch her. "Don't just fucking stand there! RUN!"

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Spectre.

"STARS!" said a voice making them all tense up and turn, Nemesis walking towards them holding a rocket launcher which he fired making Lupo fall down to dodge it.

"ANGEL!" screamed Lupo.

The younger girl ran at a wall and up it a bit before kicking herself off and catching the fire escape, the rocket flying under her feet. That's when gun fire went off from above her making her look up and see Jason standing there holding an assault rifle with blood going down his face. She ran up the ladders when a rocket struck it making her fall and grab onto the part of the fire escape that was left and she hung there making Lupo grab a grenade and pulled the pin out before throwing it at Nemesis, it landing in between his feet. It exploded into fire making him grunt as it erupted on him, Angel threw her body up a bit and caught another stare, she grunted annoyingly as she hung there. "JASON!"

"Busy here boss!"

"I don't care! I'm gonna fall!"

"Angel!" shouted Lupo as Nemesis turned to them. Angel tilted her head to the side to look. She threw her arm up and caught another step so she could hoist her body up and put her feet against it.

"Alright fucker, you want S.T.A.R.S?" she asked before kicking herself off the ladder and landing on his shoulders. He let out an annoyed scream and tried to grab her. "STARS BITCH!" she roared as she pulled her knife out, spun it in her hand to grab the handle and slammed it into his shoulder which didn't phase him. He grabbed her by her hair making her scream as he pulled.

"Hey! Off my boss!" shouted Jason firing at Nemesis' hand making him let go of Angel.

"Angel get off him!" shouted Claire as she held Sherry behind her.

As Nemesis turned the girl fell off him and hit the ground with a grunt. '_Not so quick are you?_' thought Angel to herself before throwing herself up onto her feet. She threw her leg out and slammed it into Nemesis' leg only to grunt loudly in pain as it hurt. "He's like a fucking tank!"

"Just run!" shouted Four Eyes.

"Jason! Meet us three blocks from here! The café where we sometimes have lunch!" shouted Angel as she ran backwards before running after Wolf Pack, Claire, and Sherry.

"Got it!" shouted the STARS boy before running across the roof.

"You got a plan?!" snapped Lupo as Angel ran by her.

"Nope! Follow me! I'mma wing it!"

"WING IT?!" screamed all of Wolf Pack.

"She's used to winging it." chuckled Claire as she carried Sherry in her arms.

"Do you wing it when working?!" spat Lupo.

"YUP!" laughed Angel as she took a sharp left making Lupo try but she slammed into the wall before following. Angel stopped and looked back at her as she heard Lupo hit the wall. "You okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just not as fast as you."

"T-Virus baby!" giggled Angel before running off.

"She's getting faster." stated Bertha to Lupo who sighed as the girl was already at the end of the alley.

"COME ON! It's coming!" she screamed. They all took off running like their asses where on fire.

After reaching the café, Angel stayed still and looked around trying to listen to Nemesis but nothing. "BOO!" screamed Jason making Angel scream as he grabbed onto her. Nearby zombies groaned and looked over. "Come on everyone, inside."

They all went inside of the café and Jason closed the door before locking it. He grabbed the shutters and brought it down. "Jason you are suck a fighting ass hole." snapped his boss making him smile as she punched his stomach lightly.

"Sorry I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Yeah well you're mood lightening sucks." snapped Claire sitting Sherry on the table.

"Sorry bout that." he chuckled.

"Do you know him?" asked Lupo motioning to Jason.

"He works under me, I being the boss."

"Ah." said the older woman.

"Coffee?" asked Jason holding up a can of coffee.

"Shut up Jason."

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"You're way to positive for this situations." sighed the eighteen year old.

"Hey you two gay?" asked Jason pointing at Vector and Spectra making them look at Jason.

"Jason!" groaned his boss.

"What?! They're like radiating gayness!"

"Are you gay Jason?" asked Angel.

"Noooo."

"Then how do you know that? Do you have magical gaydar?"

"No but I'm usually good about knowing what guys are gay. They seem gay. I mean look at him…" he said pointing at Spectre but as he opened his mouth he was hit across the back of his head by Angel's fist making him grunt.

"Actually they are." stated Bertha. "Trust me I've tried to get into Spectre's pants. Didn't work so instead I get in Four Eye's." That however made the eighteen year old girl giggle.

"We're all gay!" laughed Angel.

"Except me and possibly her." said Jason pointing at Sherry.

"She's 12, give her a few years." stated Four Eyes making Angel laugh loudly and jump up and down happily.

"You all are so awesome!" she leaped on Lupo who caught her and stumbled back against the wall with her eyes wide. "So you never answered that Husband question."

Lupo sighed and looked at Bertha as she was sliding down the wall from Angel's weight. Bertha kicked a chair at just the right angle for it to slid right under Lupo's ass and for her to land in it. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Mm-hm." nodded the young Wesker.

"Fine. Fine…" she ran a gloved hand through Angel's hair. "I eventually married years ago, but my husband proved to be a violent man, although I tolerated his abusive nature for the sake of our children by relying on my training and discipline as a former soldier. However, I ultimately killed my spouse with my bare hands when he began abusing one of our children." She saw Angel tilt her head as she listened to her but saw a twinge of sadness for asking. "After I was acquitted of murder by a sympathetic judge, I tried to raise her children as a single mother, a task I proved incapable at carrying out. Despite my efforts to assimilate into a civilian environment, my instincts as a soldier remained deeply imbedded in my nature. Thus, I returned to work as a private contractor, selling my services as a mercenary to the highest bidder in order to provide for my children."

"O-Oh…" she said looking at Lupo sadly. "…do you still have your children?"

"In a way…I gave them to a friend of mine to take care of since I work a lot but they live there now. She has full custody of them but I have visitation rights at any time."

"Oh well at least that's better then what I was thinking I was gonna hear."

"Come on lets get going. I wanna see everyone's face on the helicopter though." chuckled the Wesker.

As they where shooting zombies in their way down one road a Tyrant showed up that pushed Angel, Jason, Lupo, Claire, and Sherry into an underground exit. Claire was holding Sherry's hand as they walked, Angel and Jason where a few feet a head taking out any zombies in their way. "She likes you." said Sherry to Lupo.

"I know…wait who?"

"Angel…" said the 12 year old making Lupo smile under her mask.

"Not going to hand her over to the government once escaping are you?" asked the red head to Lupo who looked at her.

"No, she seems to be fully in control of her powers after we got her that shot a few hours ago. I won't let them take her, I'll take her back to France with me if I have too…" stated Lupo.

"You live in France?!" asked Sherry happily.

"After the death of my husband I moved back." she said.

They all heard a scream making Lupo raise her gun. "GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Angel running around the corner and sprinting towards Lupo as Annette came out blinking. She slid to a stop and hit behind the taller woman.

"Mommy!" shouted Sherry running from Claire to her mother.

"Sherry honey!" shouted Annette smiling, she bent down and hugged the little girl tightly.

"Keep her away from me." groaned Angel clawing at Lupo through her suit.

"Angel what's wrong with you?" asked Jason walking up.

"She seems scared by my mommy for some reason." said the 12 year old.

"I wonder why huh Annette?!" spat the eighteen year old making Annette smirk at the girl's tension.

"I found a map…" said Jason really wanting to break the tension between the woman and Angel. "…we go down this path here…" he pointed at a path that was the next left. "…and we take the second ladder up and we're at the garage that STARS keeps vehicles and the helicopters."

"Nice." said Angel.

"Gonna come with us mommy?" asked Sherry making her mother smile.

"Yeah I'll come." smiled Annette.

"Ugh…" groaned the female Wesker.

"Stop being so weird." stated Claire.

"Shut up and eat me Claire." snapped Angel making the red head laugh.

"Her job." stated Claire pointing at Lupo making Angel blush as bright as Claire's hair. Claire had noticed the older woman tense up at the words she said.

"Come on." said Angel running to the path.

"So Vector and Spectre?" asked Jason to Lupo who sighed loudly and glared at him.

"Yes kid, they've had a thing going on for the past year and a half. Trust me I walked in on them once and…" she shuddered at the thought.

"Haha, made you think about it." chuckled Jason.

"Kid I will put a bullet in your head."

"No you won't Karen…" said Angel's voice. "…that would be my job."

"Ah Angel you know your life would be boring with out me." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah." yawned the eighteen year old.

"Who knows how to fly a helicopter besides me?" she asked looking behind her.

"That would be Bertha or Spectre." stated Lupo.

"Seriously, you can't?" asked the eighteen year old to Lupo who shrugged.

Angel climbed up the ladder and pressed her head against it and with all her strength lifted it off the ground with it sitting on her head. She looked around and saw some zombies walking around but then heard gun fire. She looked and saw Bertha on the front steps with her rifle picking off zombies, Angel knew there was a grin behind that mask. The eighteen year old shoved it off her head and hoisted herself out of the manhole before reaching down and grabbing Sherry's wrists, pulling her out and setting her down on the ground, she held her hands back down and felt Claire take them so she hoisted her out. She reached back down and saw Annette making Angel sigh heavily but she just took Annette's hands and hoisted her out and setting her beside Claire before reaching her hands back down for Lupo who put her gun on her back before taking Angel's hands in her own.

"Strong one aren't you?" asked Lupo as she was pulled out making Angel chuckle before taking one of Jason's hands and hoisting him out.

"Claire!" shouted a boy making everyone look.

"Leon!" shouted Claire as the boy wearing a Raccoon City Police Department uniform ran up.

"Having fun?" asked Lupo walking up to Bertha who shrugged and chuckled under her mask.

"Bertha loves to play." said the German woman.

"I heard you can fly." stated Angel holding up the keys for the helicopter garage in front of Bertha.

"Oh." she said taking the keys from Angel.

"It's only the garage keys though, helicopter keys are in the garage." stated Angel as the woman was muttering in German.

Bertha unlocked a garage and Angel threw the metal door up which clanged loudly once it hit the ceiling. There was just a line of helicopters, each baring the STARS logo and they could easily hold up to maybe fifteen people in the back plus the two that would be piloting the helicopter. As Bertha walked to the nearest one Angel walked past her to the fifth one in line making everyone look at her. Angel opened the side sliding door and stepped inside making Lupo walked over to her. Lupo peaked in as Angel crouched down and grabbed something that was underneath the seat and pulled it out, all Lupo saw was a create that showed the STARS logo on it, she undid the latches and lifted it up to show a rocket launcher making the European woman raise an eyebrow as Angel grabbed it.

"How did you know that was in here?" asked Lupo.

"This was the helicopter my unit always used." stated the young girl. "I knew this was here and I donno, never know when you might need a rocket launcher."

"Come on you." stated the older woman wrapping an arm around Angel's waist and pulling her out making Angel giggle. "Get your ass in the helicopter that Bertha picked out." She smacked Angel's ass making her yelp and look at her blushing.

Jason flipped a switch and the roof started parting to allow the helicopter to raise out of it. As Angel climbed in she stopped as she heard loud thumping noises. "Ah! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" snapped Angel.

"Angel?" asked Claire.

"GET IN!" she shouted as she slid a rocket into the launcher and twisted it so it locked in place. She crouched down and aimed the rocket launcher, her left eye closed as she looked through the aiming circle with her right eye. Nemesis came through the door and aimed his machine gun just as Angel fired the rocket which threw her off balance and she landed on her ass with a grunt. The rocket slammed into the large BOW making him stumble back.

She grabbed another rocket and slid it into the launcher before turning it to lock it in place. She heard the helicopter firing up as Nemesis regained his balance and walked towards Angel. She aimed once more and fired, it slamming into him again. "Angel we gotta go!" shouted Jason tossing her a grenade.

"Lupo!" shouted Angel making her look. "Shoot that gas canister!"

Lupo aimed at the one closest to Nemesis before firing, the bullet slammed into it and it exploded just as Angel pulled the pin out of the grenade and threw it at Nemesis. It exploded just as it touched the fire and Angel ran at the helicopter that was raising, she leaped and caught Lupo's hand. Her hand slipped because of Lupo's gloves hand making her grunt as she hit the skids of the helicopter. Lupo pulled her mask off and tossed it aside before biting at her glove and pulling it off. She held her hand down making Angel look up and grabbed into the older woman's hand, she felt herself being pulled up when Lupo wrapped her other arm around Angel's waist and laid her onto the floor of the helicopter.

"You alright?" asked Lupo staring at her.

"Fine…thanks." whispered the young girl.

"Oh for fucks sake…kiss already!" shouted Beltway.

"What?" asked Lupo blushing a bit.

"We already know you two wanna do it. Just kiss!" laughed Spectre.

"No." said the two blushing as red as Claire's hair.

"Come on!" laughed Jason.

"No!" snapped the two a bit annoyed this time.

"I'm not gonna kiss her when there's men in here!" spat Lupo.

"Spectre and Vector are gay, Wolf Mother. Only straight ones are myself and that annoying kid." stated Beltway.

"Well I don't need you two with boners." snapped the older woman as Bertha flew the helicopter away from Raccoon City.

"Come on kiss." grinned Annette. Angel glared at her making the blonde chuckle. As they flew another helicopter went by them making Angel look and she saw Berry Burton piloting it making Angel smile.

As Bertha had landed the helicopter outside of Raccoon City a missile shot over them making them look as it headed to Raccoon City. Once above the city it exploded, destroying the whole entire city when the shockwaves came towards them making Lupo grab Angel and they fell to their knees as the shockwaves hit all of them. Bertha was covering Four Eyes, Spectre and Vector had their backs towards the shockwaves, Jason along with Beltway did the same thing, Annette was covering Sherry while Leon covered Claire. After it dissipated Angel looked at Lupo who smiled at her before pressing their foreheads together. "What day is it?" asked Jason.

Angel looked at her watch that was issued to her by STARS, it had the time and date on it. "Midnight of October 1st." she answered.

Cars came to a stop around them when men ran out and grabbed everyone. "Lupo!" screamed Angel as she was pulled away. Her hand slipping from Lupo's.

She growled and flipped the guy over her quickly and ran at the man who was holding Lupo. Gun shots went off and she moved quickly enough that she was just a blur making some of the men's mouths fall open. She flipped over a guy and slammed her foot into the face of the man holding onto Lupo. Guns where aimed at them making Angel look to see tons of red dots all over her, she snarled as she saw a red dot going up her body to her forehead. "Who are you?" snapped the man.

"The fuck does it matter to you? You're just taking away all my friends and doing god knows what with us!"

"We're the US Government little lady now answer!"

"Fuck you!"

"Angel…"

Angel sighed and looked at the man with an annoyed look. "Wesker, Angel Wesker."

"Grab her."

"NO!" screamed Lupo going for her but men held her back as about six men grabbed hold of Angel and dragged her backwards. "ANGEL!"

TBC…

Almost done :3


	6. Six Months Later

Surviving the hell that is Raccoon City

Summary: What if Wesker had his daughter many years before the events of Raccoon City and now his daughter is 18 and is head of a special STARS unit? Now Angel has to figure out how to escape the now zombie infested Raccoon City with her life and protect those she may find along the way. Yuri/Lesbian/Femslash

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Resident Evil. I do however own Angel. Jason does not belong to me, he belongs to my friend John.

Note: This will contain, Zombies, swearing, lesbians, and a female Wesker with a temper possibly worse than her own father's.

Note for story: Angel will already has the virus inside of her, due to Wesker allowing Umbrella to experiment on his daughter.

**New Note!: Keeping Annette alive since Annette bothers Angel so much and I like that kinda relationship lol.**

Chapter 6: Six Months Later

Karena LesProux, who normally was just called Karen, moved down a hallway quickly with a pistol sticking out of the back of her pants. She was in a government facility six months after the events of Raccoon City. Sherry Birkin and Angel Wesker where being held by the government, even when Karen swore she wouldn't let them take her…she failed to keep that promise she made herself. Karen never returned back to France, only speaking to her kids on the phone or through email, she told them she couldn't return home just yet. Six months of…doing nothing but small contracts in America was all that kept her busy.

She came up to a guard who held his hand up making her sigh heavily. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Karena LesProux…" she reached into her back pocket and pulled a card out that she was given when she arrived. He took it and inspected it before allowing her to go instead while handing it back to her. She turned a hallway and ran down it to where Angel was normally kept, she stopped at the sixth cell that had glass as it's door. Angel was sitting on her bed playing checks by herself when she heard something and looked up.

"Hey Karen." said the younger girl.

"Got good news…"

"I don't have to play with Lickers anymore?" she asked making Karen raise an eyebrow. "They have Lickers here for testing and some of them don't like me. Only one does and it follows me around like a lost puppy….I think it's a baby."

"No…that's not that I mean. The head of your research called me this morning and told me you're free."

"Free?" she asked smiling.

"Oui. I just got to sign some papers in a bit and I'll come get you out."

"Why can't my dad sign them?"

"You're dad is presumed dead." stated Karen.

"Really?" she asked confused. "He was just at my cell two nights ago yelling at me."

"What?" asked the French woman confused.

"Yeah. Called me a mistake but I just tuned him out. When a father like him you just learn to."

"Madame LesProux we need you to sign those papers now." said a voice over the speaker.

"Alright I'll be right back." she said before leaving Angel in her room.

After being told to pack her things by the Government agent that watched over Angel, the door was opened as Karen walked down the hallway back to get Angel. She saw Angel walk out and before she could react the younger girl ran at her and hugged her tightly, pressing their lips together hard making Karen stumble back a bit as she held Angel. At first she didn't know how to react to the younger girl kissing her but she ended up kissing her back, the two standing in that hallway holding onto one another. Karen laced her hand in the girl's black hair holding her mouth tightly to her own, she wanted to keep this kiss going until one of them needed to breathe. However that came sooner then she thought when Angel whimpered against her before forcing their lips apart and allowing the younger girl to breathe in deeply.

Karen had her arm around Angel's shoulders as they walked out of the building when she laughed loudly as she saw all of Wolf Pack standing there with Jason. "JAS!"

"Hey Angel!" shouted Jason catching her in a hug and spinning her around.

"Nice to see you again Wolf Pup." said Beltway rubbing Angel's head. "Name's Hector by the way."

"Cool." said the eighteen year old when she looked at the blonde woman wearing leather pants and a black top. "And you're Bertha."

"How do you know that little one?" asked the woman.

"That sadistic smile. Bertha likes to play."

"Oh! I like this one!" stated the blonde.

"Her name is Michaela." stated Karen hugging Angel's waist. "Spectre is Vladimir, Vector is…well Vector is Vector, Four Eyes is Christine."

"And Angel is Angel." added the eighteen year old.

"Come here!" growled Karen playfully, grabbing Angel's legs and hoisting her off the ground making Angel squeal loudly.

A week later Angel was laying in a bed in the hotel room Karen had. Their backs where facing each other, they fell asleep spooning with one another but somehow they ended up separated and on their own sides of the bed. Thunder roared above the hotel as rain was lashing against the window making Angel's eyes squeeze tighter as she was dreaming about when she was younger in the Umbrella Facility. She gripped at the sheets under her hand when Karen's eyes snapped open as she heard a short scream come from Angel as she shot up in bed panting. Karen rolled over after grabbing her pistol, expecting someone to be in the room with them when she sighed as she saw no one but her and Angel.

"Bad dream?" asked Karen.

"Y-Yeah." she said panting. "I was in the Umbrella Facility when I was a kid. I'm just happy the US Government is nothing like Umbrella. Guards would play some games with me, someone would read magazines to me since I didn't like to read sometimes."

"That's good." said the older woman rubbing Angel's arm. Both of them completely naked from…having some fun earlier. She took Angel's hand and laced their fingers together. "Well you're with me now."

"Mm-hm." nodded Angel before leaning against Karen.

"I love you, my le petit chiot de loup." whispered Karen making Angel look at her confused.

"I don't speak French, Karen."

"I called you my little wolf pup." she grabbed the back of Angel's neck and pulled her close, she pressed her lips to the eighteen year old's forehead before hugging her close.

"And I love you, My Madre di lupo." answered Angel in Italian.

"Don't speak Italian." chuckled the French woman.

"Wolf Mother." she answered making Karen nod. "I mean it had Lupo in it after all silly. Lupo means Wolf in Italian."

"Yeah I know."

She pulled Angel down into the bed with her and stroked her hair. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…mm…" she kissed Angel's head. "We are meeting up with Bertha and Four Eyes to go shopping."

"Okay." muttered Angel nuzzling Karen's neck before closing her eyes. "Night."

"Night my love." whispered Karen.

The End…

Sorry I didn't feel like writing sex this time lol. Will be working on a new Operation Raccoon City story soon. I've been asked if I could do Angel and Tweed along with Angel and Four Eyes, might work on Tweed first…just gotta play Raccoon City again to get familiar with Tweed again lol.


End file.
